


You, Me, and Us/Them

by pineapple_fineapple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU af, Alternate Universe, Genderbending kinda?????, I'm just uploading it here bc I'm deleting my ancient fanfiction.net account, idk i mean i guess if youre looking for a fem!dean then ur in the right place, idk just AU where they were born girls, tbh I wrote this forever ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_fineapple/pseuds/pineapple_fineapple
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Cas are working a normal case when they're faced with themselves; and not in the introspective way.





	You, Me, and Us/Them

"And you're sure about this?"

Dean cast an irritated glance over to his brother.

"Yeah, Sam, I'm pretty damn sure. I'm just as sure as I was the last twenty times you asked me," he answered, annoyance dripping from his voice as he turned back to face the alter they'd set up in the basement. This was one stubborn son of a bitch they were dealing with. A demon was wreaking havoc in an apartment complex on the skirts of Dayton, Kentucky, and so far she had racked up an unfortunate amount of people. By now, four families in the past six months, all who had had two children who were boys. None were killed, except for a father, but the rest had moved across the state. The most damage, besides the dad, that it had done was demolish an apartment and cause some scratches, which was weird. Weirder than their usual weird, since demons usually went for the kill rather than just scaring the hell out of numerous people. Still, it was there, and it needed to be taken out by the Winchesters.

"'Kay, Sammy, you ready?" he called over his shoulder, putting on the last few touches needed for the alter to work. He heard some shuffling, then the sound of heavy footfalls coming his way.

"Yeah, trap's all set," Sam said, gesturing behind him to the freshly painted symbol on the ceiling while he finished making his way over. Dean nodded, grabbing the canister of extra salt rounds and Ruby's knife.

"Better start your summoning, then." Sam gave a quick nod, grabbing his gun also to ready himself for the empty space about to be occupied by the demon. Cocking his gun, Dean's eyes, sharp as ever, darted around the room, ready to pinpoint exactly where the demon would be when it arrived to shoot. Sam was rattling off the summoning spell, adding necessary items to the alter as he went, the already dim lights starting to flicker and the various furniture starting to shake. In a matter of seconds, the demon was standing in front of them, a gleaming look in it's eyes and a wide grin spread across it's face.

"Holy shit, is that a demon?!"

"Dammit, Cassie, you better not have led us right into the damn thing's favorite hunting ground!"

"No, there's definitely one here..."

"Well, where the hell is it?!"

"Where's my gun?"

"I don't know where the hell you put your gun, Sam, just shut up and go over there, I'll get it."

"Dea-"

The sound of bullets were deafening in the cavernous basement, and there were five or six rounds shot off before they paused. Salt littered the floor around them, cases not too far off.

"The hell was that?" Sam cut off from his summoning, squinting into the darkness with his gun aimed and ready. A blonde woman stepped into view, a sawed off shotgun clutched in her ringed hand.

"Looks like someone who might want to kill the same thing you do, so it'd be nice if you'd aim that at the real enemy instead of me," she snapped, her gun loaded and ready again, up and at the demon. Dean looked about to protest, but at the laughter of the demon, decided against it until later. He shot a look that said "cover me" at Sam, pulling Ruby's knife out of its sheathe and making his way around to try and get behind the damn thing. A few fruitless efforts and a destroyed room later, the demon was exorcised and the vessel left lying unmoving on the cement floor. Dean hauled himself up from under a collapsed table, grunting from a stab of pain in his ribs. Footsteps echoed as the woman made her way back over to where she'd originally come from, where two other shadowed figures stood.

"Hey, Cassie, guess what. I think your angel mojo's really busted. 'Cause all I see here is an empty vessel from some sorry son of a bitch straight outta Hell," she said, the thud of her boots coming to a stop. There was a pause, before another voice, female, resounded. This one deeper, rougher.

"No. I feel them. There is an angel nearby, Deana."

"Well, I appreciate the compliment, Cassie, but-"

"Who the hell are you?!" Dean demanded, his voice still a bit rough, but damn it all if he wasn't going to find out just what exactly was going on. The blonde turned her head to spare him a glance, her jade eyes shadowed by the little amount of light left in the room. She extended her hand, palm up to gesture at them, a smile on her face.

"Ladies first."

Dean was about to snap back a reply, but Sam beat him to it.

"You're the ones who came barreling in here. You tell us," he said, his tone firm but peaceful all the same. Good ol' Sam. Being the mediator of the place. The corner of her lips tugged down, her freckled nose wrinkling slightly. Pulling her hand back, she let it drop to her side, the sound of her leather sleeve meeting her side just audible.

"Fine. I'm Deana. This is my little sister, Sam. And that's Cassie. She's- a friend. Hell of a weird one, but about the only other one I've got," she finished, jerking a thumb at each individual she was introducing. Sam arched an eyebrow at that, giving Dean a sideways glance that said nothing but, "What-in-the-hell-is-going-on."

"Deana, we need to keep looking." Dean looked over to the one who had just spoken. She was a little taller than average, with thick, black hair cut and styled into a sweepy, slightly long pixie cut. Her most obvious apparel was a long, tan trenchcoat that hung on her like a curtain. Fair skin and bright blue eyes complemented the rest of her features, and her voice was deep and held a rough edge to it, like gravel. Deana rolled her eyes and turned to face the woman.

"What, now they're not here?" she demanded, looking down hardly an inch to meet the slightly shorter girl's intense gaze. She remained stoic, despite Deana's reaction, and replied emotionlessly.

"Yes. But he can't help us. His grace is limited, like mine," she explained evenly, beginning to turn towards the exit.

"Wait!"

"Wait!"

Everyone shifted to face the two tallest people in the room. Sam glanced over at the almost-as-tall brunette female, the one who'd called out in unison. Shaking it off, Sam glanced back to Dean.

"Do you not see this..?" he asked tentatively, eyebrows creased like always when he was coming to a breakthrough.

"See what, Rapunzel?" Deana's sarcastic, southern-rich voice replied in favor of Dean's. Dean was turning to say something snarky no doubt, but Sam stopped him again.

"No, Dean, listen. Okay. I'm Sam, right?" he started, a hand on Dean's shoulder to keep his attention on him. Dean gave him an expression that got what he was feeling across just fine.

"Okay, and so is she," he continued, pointing to the tall brunette. Dean raised his eyebrows, twisting his mouth into a " ^ " shape and nodding.

"Wow, Sam. We can all tell you were going to Stanford," he said, mocking an impressed tone, only to receive bitchface #37 and a roll of the eyes.

"No, Dean, she's Sam. Like, little sister Sam with older sister Deana and angel Cassie. Who wears a trenchcoat. And has limited grace. And Deana who's sarcastic and wears a leather jacket." He saw Dean glance over at the trio standing to the side, watching them talk all this out.

"Dean, they're us. We're them. Come on, tell me you notice how obvious it is. Now, anyway," Sam said, trying to make it even easier than it already was. Dean brought his attention back to him, then looked over at Cassie. And then to Sam. And back to his Sam. And finally Deana. Dean pulled away from Sam's grip, focusing on Deana now. Shaking his head slightly and closing his eyes, he brought a hand to his forehead before asking,

"What car do you drive?" Deana beamed a bright, proud grin, glowing at the mention of her baby.

"'67 Chevy Impala, black with tan, leather upholstery and 275 barrel horsepower," she said, with all the love and admiration of a proud mother. Sam glanced over at his brother, waiting for his reaction. Dean stayed unrattled, shifting slightly but otherwise still.

"When's your birthday?"

"January 24th."

"What year?" Had to be specific, of course.

"1979."

"Favorite song?" he asked, almost like a challenge.

"Either Zepp's 'Ramble On' or 'Travelin' Riverside Blues'," she named off cooly. Dean stayed quiet, staring at her with a look of suspicion, meeting her even gaze and refusing to be the first to look away.

"Let's just make this easier and not have intense staring contests, hm?" Deana said, turning away to look at the angel.

"Hey, Cassie, is Sammy Boy on the right track?" Cassie brought her icy blue stare to meet Deana's jade one, silent while she thought.

"Yes, he is. I've already informed you of this, we've lande-" Deana waved her off, cutting into her sentence halfway.

"Yeah, I know, alternate universe ordeal. You don't have to explain it again," she said, turning back to the Winchester boys.

"Okay, so we've come across some weird version of Freaky Friday, basically," she told Dean. Before Sam could launch into his geeky array of questions, Deana squared her shoulders and faced him.

"No, we're not angels, except for Cassie, shapeshifters, demons, or ghosts possessing some poor bastards. Yes, we've lived whole lives. Yes, Sammy's my legitimate little sister, my dad died in a house fire when I was four, and my mom died a while back from Azazel, this yellow eyed demon whose favorite pastime was bleeding into babies' mouths. Cassie dragged me out of Hell whenever I sold my soul to save your ass, and she's been around ever since. Crowley is a total bitch, not to mention the queen of Hell, and she's constantly trying to make my life more frustrating than it already is. Bobby is basically the next best thing we have to a mother, and she's a hell of a lot of help when we're trying to find out what we're dealing with. So yeah, we came from an alternate universe. Crazy sounding, but what haven't you heard of? Cassie was trying to bring us back to our time from when we went into the past to stop one of the baddies from going batshit insane and killing tons of families. Didn't go right, not enough angel mojo, this happened," Deana finished, answering many, if not all, of the younger Winchester's would-be questions.

"Deana."

"What, Cassie?" The angel blinked, a weary look inside her eyes making her look like she was about to fall over from exhaustion.

"We need to leave and find another source of grace. It is imperative we return as soon as possible," she deadpanned, already turning to leave. Sam's female counterpart looked torn for a moment.

"Wait a second, Cassie," she started, holding out a hand. Cassie's expression and tense shoulders suggested she was starting to get a bit irritated, but halted nonetheless. Sam offered a look of apology before she continued.

"What about Gabriel?" she spared a side-glance at the boys before looking back to Cassie. Cassie's slightly annoyed look eased a bit, blending into thoughtful and concentrated.

"I mean, or another angel, but Gabriel would be our best chance, right? Being an archangel and all," Sam finished, watching for the female angel's reaction. Cassie's eyebrows unfurrowed, turning her rapt attention from the floor to Sam.

"We would have a higher chance of succession..." she reasoned aloud, trailing off at the end. Sam nodded, her face smoothing out into a more relieved expression.

"But it would be much more difficult to find her."

"Him, Cassie."

"Angels have no gender to begin with--"

Sam nodded at that, like she'd already thought of it. Which she very well may have.

"Yeah, but he might be more willing to help us out, too, right? Being big brother and such?" she asked. Cassie stayed still, then shook her head.

"Not particularly. If we were searching for an angel with a closer relationship, then we would be looking for Balthazar," she said, blue eyes traveling up to glance at a broken, hanging light fixture. Dean let silence sit a moment before speaking up.

"Well, hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but we haven't seen Balthazar in a while." Dean chose not to add that Balthazar was kind of dead. Cassie frowned, looking somewhat disappointed. Dean looked back to Deana and Sam, neither of the girls offering any hints.

"Then he's dead in this universe, as well?" she asked, meeting his eyes again. Dean blinked, not sure how to respond for a second. She held a mixture of guilt and grief in her eyes, and what hit Dean the most was just how much like Cas's they were.

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah, he is," he fumbled out, collecting himself. He heard a snort of laughter from the end of the room. He soon discovered it was Sam. Wrinkling his brow, he turned to his brother, holding his hand out palm-up to gesture at him.

"What?!" he snapped, only making Sam laugh more.

"Oh, nothing, carry on," he chuckled out, a grin spread on his face before making his way over to the destroyed alter to collect their things. Dean's eyes followed him, a frown etched onto his handsome features.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked again, his anger disappearing quickly at the smile on his little brother's face. Sam smirked up at him, slinging a bag over his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you take Cassie out to dinner first?" He asked, adjusting the items in the sack before grinning back up at Dean. Dean was sputtering something at that while Sam finished packing up. He decided it might be better to just shut up rather than stand there stupidly.

"Shouldn't you be off playing with your chemistry set, nerd?" Dean grunted, a frown still there, but affection (very well hidden due to years of practice) still behind his words.

"What are you doing, anyway?" he decided to ask, gesturing to Sam's packing up. Sam blinked up at him, silent. He stood up from his crouch on the floor, looking at Dean as though it was obvious.

"Getting ready to go find Gabriel..?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Why..? It's their problem, not ours," he snorted, jerking a thumb over his shoulder back at their counterparts, who were talking quietly. Except for Deana, who was heard whisper-yelling every few minutes. It was Sam's turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"You do realize what you just said, right?" he asked, thumbing the strap higher onto his shoulder before handing Dean his bag. Dean made no move to take it, only sparing it a quick glance.

"Yeah, I do, I'm just ignoring it. Sam, we've got people to save, jobs to do, things to kill. We can't just go skipping along on a scavenger hunt in the middle of it," he pointed out, watching Sam continue to bag everything up in another duffle. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, thought of that. I'm sure Bobby can put some other hunters on it for a while," he reasoned, stuffing some ammo into the side pouch. Dean's lips tightened.  
"And if those other hunters don't get the job done? That's on us, because we were too busy playing "Find the Archangel,"" he countered, not standing down. Sam looked at him, zipping up the red duffle bag to put over his other shoulder.

"No, it's not, Dean. It's on them, not us. Now c'mon. If you don't do this, you'll only be hurting yourself," he said, straight-faced besides a hint of a smirk as he offered Dean his bag again. Dean stayed silent, giving the duffle a longer look this time, his jaw working rythmically while he thought. Finally, he let out an aggravated breath and snatched the duffle out of his brother's hands.

"Fine. But if we don't find the son of a bitch after a week, I'm leaving," he said, hiking the duffle onto his shoulder and trying to ignore Sam's bright smile.

"And I've got the car," Dean added on, pointing a finger in Sam's smiling face before turning to face themselves.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sam asked, her voice inquisitive. Dean reached them, plastering a big, obviously fake grin on his face.

"With you, if you don't mind."

It was the first time since he'd met them that no one said anything, only stared.

**Author's Note:**

> so in case y'all didn't notice, my writing style has changed a bit since then
> 
> thank u god
> 
> anyway here's something i never finished and probably never will lmao
> 
> ((((((i wrote this in like 2013 i think))))))))


End file.
